Kane
Kane, a character in The Elementalists series, is the Air source and the main antagonist for Book 2. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 19, by either having all Desk Items or by taking a premium scene in which Your Character has a vision that shows him. He makes his first official appearance in Book 2, Chapter 1. Appearance He has black hair, most of which is covered by a top hat that is brown in color, and according to Shreya Mistry in Book 2, Chapter 2, a black handlebar mustache and purple eyes. He wears a metallic maroon suit, with a buttoned up black vest that has some light gray in it. In addition, he is wearing what looks to be a lavender ascot. In Book 2, Chapter 3, Shreya says that he dresses like it's still the 1800's. Personality In Book 1, Chapter 19, from the earthquake chasm somewhere in the world, this attuned mystery man comes out. He is first seen sending the hiker off in a tornado, not caring about said hiker's well-being. This incident is again repeated when he causes chaos and destruction in Penn Square in Book 2, Chapter 1. It's not until Your Character finally gets his attention that he stops. In Chapter 2, when you read the letter to Katrina Harrington and the Pend Pals out loud, she remarks how he has an eloquent way of speaking. His narcissism is shown in his letters when he addresses himself with grand titles. In Chapter 3, Shreya calls him quite eccentric after you receive his second letter. In Chapter 5, it is mentioned that he once buried an entire civilization in ash just because he was jealous. He is also responsible for numerous natural disasters such as earthquakes, typhoons and tsunamis. Unlike the rest of the Sources, he views mortals as his "playthings". In a flashback in Book 2, Chapter 14, he tells Gemma that he thinks Air is superior over the rest of the Elements. During your last battle with him, he tells you that he will never comprehend such lowly concepts as emotions and friendship. All he wants is to live his life outside of Alma's control, a life of his own on Earth and in the cosmos. Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 *Chapter 19: Daybreak (Premium Choice; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: New Dawn * Chapter 2: In Session (Off-Screen) * Chapter 3: Late Lessons (Off-Screen) * Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery * Chapter 6: Crisis Control * Chapter 8: Shaky Ground (Off-Screen) * Chapter 9: Face to Face * Chapter 10: Moving Forward (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Ultimatum * Chapter 13: Into the Woods (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Know No Bounds * Chapter 15: Squad Up * Chapter 16: Unleashed Relationships Alma According to Alma in Book 2, Chapter 5, before Kane was sealed away thousands of miles beneath the earth, he vowed to destroy the Sources and gain world domination because he believes it is his right to do so. In Chapter 9, he refutes this. He also says that he believes Alma knows more about the disappearance of Theia than she has revealed. Gemma In Book 2, Chapter 1, he is first seen fighting against her and is described as the mystery girl from Dean Goeffe's locket. The two seemed to share history and be on a similar power level. However, she was able to lock him up in the deep recesses of the Earth, where he was trapped for approximately two thousand years. According to Alma, he almost killed Gemma during the battle, which is why she had to be tied to her human form to heal and protect herself until her powers resurfaced. Gemma says Earth is the opposite of Air, and thus Kane's weakness. That is why it can contain him. Your Character During the havoc he causes in Penn Square, he seems to take a particular interest in Your Character, claiming to be an old friend of your parents. He claims that it's your power that drew him there. Your Character refers to him as "(Powerful) Wind Guy". He calls himself Kane of the Earth and Sky and All That Lies Between in Book 2, Chapter 2. In Book 2, Chapter 3, he calls you one of his closest friends and is hoping your silence doesn't mean you are truly mad or upset with him. Then when the keychain enlarges to defend you from an unintentional spell from Everett, a note comes out said keychain, where he tells you that he will always have your back, even when no one else will. In Book 2, Chapter 4, he conjures a parade of illusions, saying that you're like him and deserve to be showered in the finest of gifts. The confrontation later turns antagonistic when he assaults Atlas and your professors and attempts to steal the Sun Crystal from the Sun-att classroom. In Chapter 9, he invites you out to Tea, where you can learn more about your mother and have him teach you the illusory spell. In Chapter 12, he kidnaps you from the thief game to once again try to persuade you to steal the sun crystal for him, but you refuse, which ends up infuriating him. At the end of the chapter, he attacks the wood nymph forest, calling you a "damned brat" and vowing that all you hold dear will suffer. In Chapter 16, you have the option to further flirt with him, this time telling him you'd be a power couple, with lots of affection towards each other while ruling. Atlas Ernhardt He doesn't seem to like Atlas, as he uses some unknown magick that prevents Atlas from talking any further in Book 2, Chapter 1. Theia In a premium scene of Book 2, Chapter 9, he mentioned he and Theia used to be friends; she was the only Source who would visit him during the time he was trapped underground. She used to sit atop the hill he was buried under, and the wind would carry her voice to him. She insisted that he needed to begin to see the world in a more positive way; he gave her credit for his sunny disposition. In another premium scene, he mentioned he and Theia created a spell together called 'illusory spell', which he can teach you. He says the last time she visited him was when she was at Penderghast, where she met your father. Gallery Other Looks Kane Full View.PNG|Full View TE2 Kane Source Power.PNG|Source Power (eyes glowing) Kane Source Power.jpg|Source Power (Blue Flames) Kane Yellow Flames.jpg|Source Power (Yellow Flames) Miscellaneous Kane's Sealed Letter to TE MC in BK2Ch2.png|Kane's sealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 LetterfromKanetoTEMCinBk2Ch.2.png|Kane's unsealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 TEKaneLetterCh3.png|Kane's Unsealed Letter to MC in Ch. 3 Part I TEKaneLetterCh3(1).png|Kane's Unsealed Letter to MC in Ch. 3 Part II KaneKeychain.png|Kane's Keychain Given to MC in Ch. 3 TEKaneNoteCh3.png|Kane's Note to MC in Ch. 3 after Keychain enlarges TE2KaneCh.8Letter.png|Kane's letter to MC in Ch. 8 TE2KaneScarab.png|Kane's gift to MC in Ch. 8 TE2KaneNecklace.png|Necklace with Kane's magick TE Bk2 Theia's Sun Pendant.png|Theia's Sun pendant in Ch. 9 TE2Kanemessage..jpg|Kane's word to MC in Ch. 9 TE Kane's Tether.jpg|His tether Trivia * His name may be a pun on "Hurricane" due to its relation to air and identical-sounding second syllable. * The name Kane is of Irish, Japanese, Welsh, Hawaiian and French origin, which means: Warrior (Irish); beautiful (Welsh); gold (Japanese); field of combat (French). In the Hawaiian mythology, Kāne is considered the highest of the four major deities, along with Kū, Lono and Kanaloa (most closely associated). He is the god of procreation, the creator. * In Book 2, Chapter 4, his role as the villain is revealed when he attacks your professors and attempts to steal a crystal from the Sun-Att classrooom. A mysterious woman also mentions his imprisonment. * In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is mentioned that he caused Pompeii to erupt on a whim. * In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 8, it is mentioned that Penderghast used to have a secret society dedicated to him called Wind Beneath Stone but it was eventually shut down. They followed Kane's philosophy of Air-att pranksters causing chaos. * In Book 2 Chapter 9, you discover a few things about him such as: He knew Queen Victoria, he is a master of riddles, and if you took the premium scene, you discover he was friends with famous conquerors such as Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, and Sun Tzu. * His crimes include vandalism, attempted theft, assault, kidnapping, and terrorism. * In Book 2, Chapter 14, it is mentioned he caused pompeii to erupt by trapping Esme (the fire source) in the volcano and luring Gemma by casting an illusion spell that made the volcano look like a hill before shoving her into it. * If you shoot him with the Mind Killer gun, it is revealed that his worst fear is you stealing the sun crystal back and re-imprisoning him. If you shoot him with it again in Chapter 16, it is revealed that he is also afraid of his adherents turning their backs on him and viewing you as their true leader. * You have the option to play as him in a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 16. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT